Welcome to the Black Parade
by I Deliver To Fascists
Summary: Edward is the 'Saviour of the Damned'. His job is to pick up all the poor souls that have died and entered the void and deliver them to Hell. What happens when a beautiful girl named Bella Swan is the next soul to be delivered. Oneshot. EPOV.


****

ok guys, I came up with this idea while listening to Welcome to the Black Parade, and i'd thought i'd write it. Beta-ified by my lovely friend Ashley Buckloz (i dunno how to spell it) and is dedicated to our bestie Santage Keighly who is leaving us forever to go to the Black Parade.  
Or the other side of Australia, we don't know...

**WE'LL MISS YOU SUNNY  
CONVINCE YOUR NEW FRIENDS TO GIVE YOU COFFEE LIKE WE DID**

***sniff* i'll miss her**

* * *

Welcome to the Black Parade

By I Deliver To Fascists

'When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said,  
"Son, when you grow up,  
Would you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"  
He said  
"Will you defeat them,  
You demons, and all the non believers,  
The plans that they have made?  
Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."'

_Welcome to the Black Parade- My Chemical Romance_

I woke up, and I knew what I had to do. Looking around the piles of trash where I woke up, it isn't so hard to see why I hate my job. The 'saviour of the damned' as my father had called me. But I go as another name.

Satan.

I know it makes me seem gothic, but I am just a normal person. My name's Edward, I'm 6"4" with bronze hair and green eyes. There is nothing odd about me.

Well, except for the fact that I died 107 years ago.

My role in death is to go around, picking up the poor, lost souls who have reached the end of their living journey, and help them along there way to hell. Never heaven. If they were destined for heaven, they wouldn't have woken up in the remains of a once great city, now rotting in pile of trash.

I woke up here, but there was no-one to guide me. I woke up cold, alone and having no idea what had happened to me. When I was dieing, I was in immense pain. I lay in my death bed, hoping the pain would stop, but it never did. I was getting used to the pain when one day it stopped altogether and I opened my eyes to this place.

I never liked my job. People grieving when you explain what's happened to them isn't the most enjoyable way to start the day, but if I didn't, who would take over from me? No one.

As I got up, I searched for my scroll of the damned and checked who I would be picking up today. To my surprise, only one person would be coming to hell, so my job just got a whole lot easier. I looked at her name.

Isabella Swan.

_Well, Ms Swan is in for a bit of a shock,_ I thought to myself. She was appearing on the other side of the 'town' so I started walking. I think you're wondering how I have a scroll like that. Well, the simplest explanation is that heaven has a scroll that tells you who can enter heaven, and so I, as the one of the eternally damned, have one that told me who was coming to hell, and where they were appearing. It made my life so much easier.

Eventually, I reached the other side of town and sat down in anticipation. This was the part I loved most about my job.

When souls come from the human world into this void, a portal would open, and everyone who was watching could have a glimpse into their world.

That was the only way to know what was going on over there, because when the damned came into this world, they couldn't remember anything. Their minds were wiped clean. No-one remembers what happened in their past life.

No-one except me.

I remember my life as Edward Masen. Well, brief periods of it anyway.

Things like my caring mother, my ambitions to go and serve in the war, the result of which I found out when I travelled through the rip, and the pain I am still in.

Ahhh, the never ending pain.

I sighed, and the sudden flash of light surprised me. I looked to see the rip in time and space opening._ Here we go_ I thought to myself.

As I looked into the light, I gasped, not at was happening in the other world, but at the person who was coming through the rip.

When the light faded, I could see her properly, and was amazed at what I saw.

A beautiful girl no older than seventeen was lying in front of me. Her skin was pale, and looked almost ghostly against the black dress she was wearing. Her chocolate brown hair was curled and fanned around her head. Overall, she was stunning. She did not deserve to be here. She was an angel.

I watched her in silence as her eyelids started to twitch. I kept quiet as she opened her deep, brown eyes and looked at the polluted sky. She gasped and sat suddenly bolt upright, gazing around my world with wonder in her eyes. As she spotted me, her eyes widened for a second, and a breathtaking smile developed on her face. We looked into each others eyes for what seemed an eternity until she started coughing, obviously not used to the polluted air here. I walked over to her slowly and as I approached, her coughing died down until I was no less than three feet away, where it stopped altogether.

_Here comes the hardest part. Telling them where they are._

'Isabella Swan,' I started, 'no less than twenty-four hours ago, you came across your death. I don't know why you are here, but where you are now is no the right place for you. Turn back now.'

Instead of looking flabbergasted, she looked like what I had told her had helped her make sense of something, and this didn't make sense to _me_.

'Whe-where am I?' she questions, her eyes brimming with questions.

I took and exaggerated breath and told her the truth.

'You are in the void between the universe you just died in, and hell. Only the people who are going to hell end up here.' I replied with a solemn tone.

Somewhere deep inside me hurt when I told her this, but I quickly dismissed it.

'Oh,' was all she said, and I thought of the time I was wasting here with her. But, when I thought about it, it didn't seem like wasted time. Being in her presence was the only thing I wanted to do for the rest of my day, but I knew if I didn't pass her on fast enough, I would be severely punished. As she got up, I grabbed her arm and started to pull her in the direction of where she would be passed over, but was surprised when I lost my grip on her. I turned to find her gripping her wrist in pain and looking at me, her eyes making a silent plea for mercy. I walked back to her and asked her what was wrong.

'I died after someone beat and raped me.' she started, her voice like ringing bells, 'I was left bleeding in an alley, and I waited for the pain to stop, but it never did. I lay there in my own blood waiting to die. I was starting to lose hope that there was such thing as death, when the pain stopped and I wake up here with you watching me. You grab me and start pulling me away into the dark and I got scared.' She looked up at me and started into my eyes with her brown ones.

'I cannot trust men yet, and I am sorry.'

I stood there with my mouth open. No one but me had ever remembered how they died, and here was this absolutely beautiful girl who could remember her past as well.

She blew my mind, in the greatest way possible.

I closed my mouth and tried to explain where we had to go, and be there soon.

'Isabella-' I started, but she interrupted me.

'Bella. And what can I call you?'

I smiled. 'Well, Bella Swan, my name is Edward Masen.'

'Hello Edward. Nice to meet you,' she said with a cheery tone that seemed out of place where we were, but not holding out her hand for me to shake. This action didn't seem awkward, because the reason behind the action was understandable.

'Ok then, go on Edward,'

I took in a deep breath. 'Bella, I have to get you to the next portal. I am the saviour of the damned and-'

'Like the song? Welcome to the Black Parade?' Bella interrupted again, eyes wide.

I sighed. 'You have no idea, but yes, like the song.' I confirmed and went back to my story. I heard the song once a few years ago through the rip.

'Anyway, I am the saviour of the damned,' I snuck a look at her, 'and I have to get you to the next portal and give you to the devil. It is my job, and I will be severely punished if not completed.'

After my little rant, she was lost for words, and just nodded her head in acknowledgement and held her hand out for mine. I cautioned her with my eyes and slowly took it. It felt weird there, almost_ right_. I looked at our intertwined hands and then up at her. She was blushing, but it only seemed to make her look more beautiful. I turned and we started walking together to the portal. As we walked, we chatted, and I started to feel something towards Ms Swan.

'How did you die Edward?' she questioned after I told her about my mother.

I paused. This was a touchy subject.

'I'm not sure exactly.' And, after all these years, I still couldn't remember. 'All I remember is the pain. It never stopped. It felt like I was being burnt alive. Like you, I was starting to lose faith that death even existed. Then, one day it stopped suddenly, and I woke up here.'

I looked at her, and she seemed eager to know what came next. I sighed. 'It's not a happy story.' I told her, trying to get out of it.

'I don't care. I want to hear how you became, well, what you are today,' she said gesturing at my apparel. I was wearing the traditional 'damned' clothing. Everyone wakes up in either a black dress, the same one Bella is wearing, that frills out from the waist, or black pants and a black sailor's jacket. I had woken up in these clothes.

'Well, when I woke up, I was alone. No-one had this job before me, so I didn't make it to the portal after my first day here. If you stay here over night, either you take over my job, or you truly die, never to return. So when I woke up the next morning, there was a scroll, a note describing what I was to do for forever more, and this bracelet that lets me into heaven, or at least out of hell.'

Bella gave me a questioning look.

'Final payment.' I replied simply to her unspoken question.

She nodded and we didn't speak again until we reached the portal. It was a stone archway engraved with a form of tongue I did not speak. Every time I saw it, I wondered what hell must be like, and then realised that maybe where I was now was better then where I was forbidden to go.

I held her hand until we were standing right under the arch. I tried to remove my hand from her grip, but it didn't budge. I looked over at her to find her holding my hand tightly and gazing deeply into my eyes, almost asking me to give permission.

'What's wrong Bella?'

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I knew it was the wrong thing to say. Her eyes brimmed over with tears, and sobs escaped her throat in a strangled tone.

'Edward,' she sniffed, 'Edward, _please_ don't leave me. I barely know you, but the thought of leaving you sets my heart aching. The kind of aching that can only be fixed with your smiles and your gazes and your wit and your charm and your very essence and, just, _you!'_

When she had finished her impressive rant, she started sobbing again, only louder this time. I looked at her, taking in her words. _Was she implying…_no, she would never want to be stuck here with me, knowing if she stayed, she would die. Or worse, get my job while watching me walk out, never to return.

I opened my mouth to speak, but a calmer Bella stopped me before I could say anything to change your mind.

'Edward, I know we have just met, but when I saw your face, I thought I had gone to heaven. When you picked me up and comforted me, I thought we would be friends. When I started talking to you, started to learn about your past, I started to think of you as something more than just 'friends'. And I felt, deep down somewhere, that we could be something, and that one day, we _would _be something. And I know I've never felt like this towards someone before, but I know it's not just a crush. Those are things you get in high school when you see a hot guy. No, I felt something more than that. And it was only just now that I identified the emotion that I was feeling towards you.

It was an emotion called love.'

When she had finished talking, I stared into her deep, chocolate eyes and several things clicked into place. The attraction I felt towards her. The way it was hurting me to say goodbye. The way that, no matter how long it took, I wanted to know everything about her there was to know and more.

Because I, Edward Masen had fallen in love with a girl called Bella Swan.

A course of emotion passed through me, and I needed to tell Bella how I felt about her. Before it was too late.

"Bella, I don't know how to say this, but I'm going to try. Before you, I was empty. There was nothing in my life worth living for. I thought I was to be forever lonely in this void that I call home. But then you came along and changed my world, you made me a better person. When I'm with you, I feel complete, whole. I love you Bella, you are my life now."

And with that, I leant down and pressed my lips to hers.

For a moment, she was stunned, then she responded back to my kiss.

Kissing Bella was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Her sweet lips moved against mine in perfect synchronisation and I could taste her. She tasted so good, the sweetest thing I had ever tasted.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, never wanting her to leave my side. Her hands went into my hair, keeping me in place. I would have gladly stayed there, forever locked in the most passionate embrace I had ever had. And while we were tangled in this position, I thought of something. Something very important.

I had fallen I love with a girl.

A girl that, if I didn't get her soul _somewhere_, would die very shortly.

Suddenly, a thought came to my mind.

_Somewhere. _

_She just has to go somewhere. Not necessarily hell, but somewhere._

And I knew where that somewhere was.

Heaven.

My 'payment' felt red hot in my pocket, and I knew what I had to do. I took one of my hands from her waist and searched my pocket for the item that would set Bella free. With the bracelet in my hand, I slid my hand down her arm to her wrist where, with lighting speed, I clasped the bracelet around her tiny wrists. When she heard the snap of the clasp, she opened her eyes in shock and untangled herself from me. She looked at her wrist to find an ornate sterling silver bracelet with four pearly gemstones the colour of the earth hanging off it. I had never seen the bracelet like this before. I came to the conclusion that the bracelet changes appearance for whoever has possession of it.

Even though Bella had only seen the bracelet as a piece of black leather, she knew instantly what was weighing her wrist down. She started panicking and tugging on the bracelet violently, in a vain attempt to take off the one thing that ever had a chance of saving her.

My payment.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered as I took a step back to look at her. My heart felt like it was tearing me apart from the inside, and the pain was deafening, but nothing could lessen the joy of knowing that my angel was safe forever more.

As I watched her, she started to fade away from me, slowly at first, but with quickly increasing tempo. And I stood and watched her, slowing breaking inside, as she faded out of my life.

When she was almost gone, a tear ran down my cheek, and I heard her voice for the last time.

'Edward. I-I-I…I love you.'

And with that, she disappeared completely.

I stood there, shocked, until my knees gave in and I crumpled to the ground.

_She was gone._

_She was gone._

_She was gone._

**Melania and Ashley both said it was a depressing end. Obviously they don't get the story line.  
Anway, get on with your life  
stop wasting it reading authors notes**

**lol  
Chappers Dawn**


End file.
